Haki/Busoshoku Haki
Busoshoku Haki allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. Similar to Tekkai, this Haki allows the user to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm. Only significant physical force can overcome this defense; for example, Luffy striking Boa Marigold hard enough with Gear Second techniques to send her reeling. In the Viz Manga this is called Color of Arms Haki and in the FUNimation subs is called Armament Haki. Naturally this "invisible armor" can be used as a weapon to strike others with. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Busoshoku Haki hits immensely harder than it would normally be without it. The Kuja's Haki-imbued arrows, for example, are capable of penetrating solid stone. This type of Haki also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia or Paramecia users. However, unlike seastone, it does not negate a user's Devil Fruit powers, allowing them to defend themselves, and continue fighting normally. By the same effect, this Haki can also be used as a higher level of offensive, more so than just bypassing a foe's Devil Fruit powers. A heavy concentration (or coating) of this Haki can be used to harden parts of one's body, turning the area black, thus making the user denser and more formidable, and giving their attacks greater power. This was first used by Luffy to harden his arm and later his forehead, a technique he called . This technique was not seen again until Vergo used it on Punk Hazard, followed shortly thereafter by Smoker. Busoshoku Haki works independently of the user's Devil Fruit, as shown when Luffy uses it to enhance his Gear Third attack underwater. This type of Haki may not be equipped to attacks that are not from one's body except for weapons, or anything generated from one's own body (like Kizaru's laser beams, Marco's flames or any other energy/non-solid attacks based on Devil Fruits). So, those who attack with parts of their body can combine their Haki and Devil Fruit powers. Techniques * : This technique somehow uses Busoshoku Haki to harden the body (or parts of it) and object which the user is holding. It was first seen used by Monkey D. Luffy, in combination with Gear Third, in order to use his Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun against the Kraken. When a body, body part, or object is hardened, it becomes black and has the same or stronger effect than the invisible application of Color of Armaments. It is implied that Hardening is stronger than the invisible application as the characters who are able to use Hardening are not seen utilizing the invisible application. When both hardened fists clash, it release massive shockwave and black-lightning like effects. So far Luffy, Vergo, Smoker, Zephyr, Chinjao and Garp have been seen using it. Zephyr had earned the nickname "Black Arm" because of his mastery of it. It can also be imbued into weapons, as Vergo utilized it on a bamboo stick, and Smoker on his Nanashaku Jitte, the latter indicating Busoshoku Haki can be used in conjuncture with Kairoseki. Also called by Luffy when he uses advanced form of Gomu Gomu no Gatling. In the Viz Manga, it is called Color of Arms Hardening '''and FUNimation subs, it is called '''Armament: Hardening. ** : Used by Luffy, he imbues his forehead with Busoshoku: Koka to harden it. This is first used in preparation for a Gomu Gomu no Kane against the Iron Shell Squadron. In the FUNimation subs, it is called Head: Hardening. ** : Used by Luffy, he imbues his fist with Busoshoku: Koka while under the effect of Gear Second to harden it, which also seems to have the added effect of igniting it. It was first used in preparation for Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk against Hody Jones. In the FUNimation subs it is called Second Gear: Armament. Known Busoshoku Haki Users Translation and Dub Issues The Kōka in Busōshoku: Kōka can also translate as "vulcanization", which is the process of rubber (or similar substances) being converted into a denser material. Trivia *Busoshoku Haki is similar to Tekkai. The difference between them is that Tekkai depends on the user's physical strength, but Busoshoku Haki depends on the user's willpower. *Busoshoku Haki users can still utilize their Devil Fruit powers, despite Haki being able to negate Devil Fruit abilities. This is because Haki only allows the user to bypass defenses provided by other peoples' Devil Fruit powers. In fact, Devil Fruit users can use the two abilities together to make one or the other more effective. References External Links * Vulcanization - Wikipedia article on the process Busoshoku Koka is derived from. Site Navigation Category:Fighting Styles Category:Subpages